


Look after Him.

by TheMidnightWanderer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 413 Birthday, Drabble, F/M, JaneJake - Freeform, Necklaces, rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightWanderer/pseuds/TheMidnightWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are deeply, 100% madly in love with Jane Crocker. Your last dying with, for her to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look after Him.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo janejake

“Ahhh… BLOODY HELL”  
The cake was ruined. Again. You wish Jane were here. She’d know exactly what to do. Looks like you’ll have to start again. Flour, butter, eggs, baking powder. How much backing powder?? Oh yes, 1 “tsp”. That did mean tablespoon, right?? That’s where you went wrong last time! You put the one teaspoon in, mix it up and put it in the oven. “Great!” you exclaim, “now… my suit.”  
You go to get changed into the suit you had especially tailored for this day. A black tux, with a green hanky in the pocket. A crisp, white shirt, with a long, forest green tie. You adjust your hair and fix your glasses.  
Downstairs, you check the decos. A sky blue, silky banner, with the words ‘happy birthday Janey!’… of course with the key betty crocker symbol on. Red and blue balloons surrounding. The sofas pushed back to make room for a large dance area in front of the TV.  
TINGGG   
Great! That was the cake! Now, the icing. You slather blue icing all over, rim it with smooth, white icing, and in red, inscribe the words “HappEE brifday Janey!”. You never were very good at spellings, or anything for that matter, since there was no one on the island to teach you.  
“Jake?” Oh dang. Jane had arrived. You needed to hide the cake! You turned around and put it in the fridge, but when you turned back, you almost fainted at the sight. Jane Was dressed in a knee length blue dress, with white frills and a red waist ribbon.  
“Nice apron, hoo hoo!” Jane mocked. You were so shocked, you forgot you were still wearing the pink frilly apron Roxy got you for Christmas!  
“J-Jane… you look beautiful” you said, tearing off the apron. Blushing, Jane replied “th-thanks! Your suit is perfect!”  
“Thanks” you say, feeling bashful, “shall we proceed?”  
“yes… YES!” Jane exclaims, looking rather excited. You carefully place your hands over her eyes, so close you could hear her heart beating.   
“Jake-“ Jane began  
“Shhhhhhhh… you’ll ruin the surprise!” you reply, leading her into the living room.  
“Here you go!” you steading take your hands away from her eyes, to reveal the decorated wonderland.  
“Jake.. it’s beautiful!” Jane said, overcome with happiness  
“Shall we dance, Miss Crocker?” You say, trying to be seductive, yet failing, because you’re English.  
“Oh.. swoon! Hoo Hoo” jane replied, falling dramatically into your arms.  
***  
“1, 2, 3 or 4?” You question, obviously referring to your marvellous collection of ‘just dance’ cds.  
“Jakey, we don’t have time! We have to be at the amusement park by 3!” Jane replied, grabbing her coat.  
“Your chariot awaits, M’lady!” you mock with a wink, picking Jane up over your shoulder, ignoring her squeels.  
***  
“Jake, we’re almost at the top!” Jane said with a shaky voice. You were on the death slayer, a 100m tall coaster, with a sheer drop at the end.  
“Jane, I’ve got something for you…” You pull out a small jewellery box, opening it to reveal a small, silver ‘J’ necklace.  
“Jake, its perfect!” Jane exclaims, before pulling you into a deep kiss, so passionate, you didn’t realise you just dropped to the ground, with everyone behind you screaming.  
***  
After recalling this wonderful memory, you, Jake English, aged 105, Turn over in your hospital bed to face your granddaughter, Jade, And tell her your one last wish.  
“Jade, keep him safe. Keep my Janey’s boy safe. Make sure he’s happy. Look after John, my love, and look after yourself.”  
You soon after, pass away, your last view, her, your Jane, looking down on you from above.

**Author's Note:**

> -FatGary


End file.
